Messing With The Box
by Mel's Hands
Summary: Hermione found a box that's hidden inside Ron's closet. What could be in that box ? :


"Come on Hermione ! Just this one time ! I want you to be in my team !" Ron widen his eyes , begging Hermione to join him in a 2 on 2 quidditch match with Harry and Ginny.

''No offense but , Ron , you know I hate playing quidditch. I'll just go inside the burrow again and read a book. Don't use that puppy face in front of me. Hey ! There's George ! Ask him to be in you team , Ron ." said Hermione declining Ron's invitation of quidditch. Then Hermione come inside the burrow.

''I don't get why she hates this." said Ron taking his broom.

"Because she's a woman , Ronnie." said George patting Ron's back.

"Hey ! I love quidditch. Then what am I ?" asked Ginny to her brothers.

"You're our sister." said George. Ginny glare at him. It doesn't make any sense , but Ron and Harry laughed at Ginny. "Boys." said Ginny.

Meanwhile , in the burrow , Hermione was alone , doing nothing. She tried looking for her book but she can't find it in Ginny's room. She looked every side of Ginny's room but still couldn't find it. Then she remembered leaving it in Ron's room. She ran upstairs to Ron's room to look for her book.

"Where is that book ?" said Hermione looking in Ron's closet. "What's this ? A box ?" asked Hermione to herself. Instead of finding her book , she found a box in Ron's closet. The box is quite big. Hermione wondered why Ron put it there. She look at it closely. The box is written 'Ron & Harry's Doodles'.

Hermione giggle. What's doodles suppose to mean ? Boys. Then she opened the box to see what's in it. Hermione found many things in it. There is also a burnt quill. There's a note stick to that quill.

_Seamus' quill that he 'accidentally' burnt in Wingardium Leviosa practice. Seamus gave it to me as a gift to remember him and sign as friend. _

_-Ron_

Hermione smiled. Seamus. What a weird boy. Everything he did goes kaboom. No one can actually explain how he did it. He didn't even know it himself.

After that , Hermione found photos of Fred , George , and Hermione. The photos was 'edited' with markers by Ron and Harry. Fred and George both has beard and Hermione has mustache. Hermione just sigh a bit. This must have been done in first year. When Harry and Ron are still quite annoyed by her. "Oh well .."

Then, next , Hermione found a plastic that contains hairs in it. The hair was brown and curly. There's also a note sticked to it.

_Hermione Granger's hair._** Found on her textbook.**_Harry and I are going to keep it and make a polyjuice potion with it to prank Hermione. _**If Hermione found out , It's all Ron's idea.**

**- **_Ron _& **Harry**

Hermione giggled. She realized , Harry's writing sure is bold. Then she tried to keep this thing in her mind , so one day , if Ron really try to prank her with that hair of hers , she's going to show up and make him more in trouble than usual. She grinned.

She found out that the 'doodles' actually means 'old stuffs' , things that Ron and Harry do to have fun in the past time. Or maybe they still did it sometimes.

Hermione continued 'digging' Ron's box. She found parchments with pictures on it.

She found a pictured , signed : _Drew by Harry Potter__. A picture of Severus Snape. _The picture was awful. The nose is really big and the hair seems to be longer than Rapunzel. Hermione realized , Harry couldn't possibly drew this , and the handwriting here , this must be Ron's work.

There's also an ugly picture of Gilderoy Lockhart , signed : **Drew by Ronald Weasley****. **Hermione recognized the writing again. It was Harry's. She giggled. Ron and Harry are getting each other back. Boys , she think again.

Then there's a box in that box. Hermione opened it. It's Ron and Harry writing on parchments. They must have been passing notes to each other so they don't pay any attention at class. Hermione giggled again.

_Hello , dear Harry Potter._

**What do you want , dear Ronald Weasley ?**

_Nothing. Just don't like paying attention at class._

**Me too. It's like muggle school.**

_The muggles have school ?_

**Of course they do , Ron ! How do you think that Hermione Granger girl became so smart ?**

_I don't know. She's really annoying actually. Just now , she told me how to talk. It's leviOsa not leviosar._

**That's your bad.**

"I was that annoying nightmare huh ?" said Hermione smiling to herself. Laughing at how ridiculous she was in the past with the boys. "No wonder people call me bookworm at that time .." said Hermione again to herself.

_Hey Harry !_

**Hey Ron !**

_What's Snape talking about now ?_

**I don't know. I wondered how Hermione can pay attention.**

_It's weird isn't it ? Maybe she's sleeping with her eyes wide open ! You should ask her that sometimes !_

**Why me ?**

_She likes you better than me. Don't you think so too ?_

**Don't be stupid Ron. She'll slap me like if you ask her that. Besides , you don't know if she likes me more.**

Hermione smiled at that parchments. Especially the one she just read. "Yeah Ron. How could you think I'll like Harry more than you ?" mumbled Hermione quietly.

Hermione looked out the window to make sure nobody sees her reading Ron and Harry's doodles. Everyone else seems to be still having fun playing quidditch outside. So Hermione kept reading all the parchments.

_Harry !_

**What Ron ? Going to report Hermione again ?**

_Yeah ! That bloody cat of hers. I think it ate Scabbers !_

**Ron , you should start calling that cat Crookshanks , Hermione's not going to like it if you called it that.**

_I don't care. That thing seems more like a pig with hair than a cat to me ! A cat is friendly !_

**Crookshanks is friendly , Ron.**

_No it's not. That crookshanks always tries to bite my leg !_

**Maybe that's because you're being rude to it , Ron.**

Hermione then remembered the year when Ron and her always argue about everything , especially about their pets. Well , Crookshanks is a cat and Scabbers is a rat , it is its nature for Crookshanks to chase Scabbers around. Right now , Hermione think it would be better if Crookshanks ate Scabbers. Then Peter Pettigrew would be dead earlier.

Hermione then analyzed the parchments. Ron always started the conversations and Harry mostly end it. She laughed. She felt a little bit left out. How can her bestfriends not include her into the passing note thing ?

_Oi Harry !_

**What Ron ?**

_Hermione's still mad at you ?_

**She's never mad at me , Ron ! She's only mad at you.**

_Oh bloody hell. I only warned her that Viktor is too old for her. She's mad for nothing._

**Why couldn't you be happy for her Ron ? Viktor is your idol anyway !**

_Like I said , Harry. He's too old for Hermione. She couldn't protect herself like that !_

**You're just jealous Ron. You like Hermione , don't you ?**

_No I don't. She's just my bestfriend ! Like you too !_

**Yeah right.**

_What's that suppose to mean ?_

Hermione is getting curious about this parchments. She kept reading and reading all of it. Many of Ron and Harry's conversations are about her. It would've been nice to see and know what Ron and Harry think about her.

_Harry.._

**What Ron ?**

_Are we going to a DA meeting again today ?_

**No we're not doing it today. Why ? Scared you'll be stun by Hermione again ?**

_Well , not scared. She's brilliant._

**Ron , you want me to train you more so you can stun Hermione next time ?**

_No. It's okay. I don't want to hurt her. She's a girl._

**So , yesterday , you REALLY let her do it ?**

_Yeah. It'll be more humiliating if I stun a girl. Especially my own girlfriend._

**Girlfriend ?**

_I meant , a friend that's a girl ! That's girl-friend , right ?_

**You guys dating behind me ?**

_Of course not !_

Hermione is impressed. Ron doesn't want to hurt her. She blushed for a while there when reading Ron's writing 'girlfriend'. Now she get it why Ron could be very easy to stun but he still can protect her more than she can protect him.

Laughing can be heard from outside. Seems like something hit George on the head. Hermione stand in front of the window laughing too. Ron saw and waved at her. She blushed. and get back of reading the parchment.

_Harry Potter._

**What ?**

_Nothing. Just wanted to talk to you. You've been with Hermione this whole time , I can't talk to you._

**Serves you right for hurting her. I thought you're going to Slughorn's christmas party together.**

_It's not my fault that Lavender snogged me. Anyway , you're going with her there ?_

**No , I'm finding another girl. She's going there with someone else , I don't know who though.**

_So , while we're not hanging together , you and Hermione , don't kiss or do romantic things together , right ?_

**Of course not ! We're just friend , Ron. Just break up with Lavender already**

_Why do I have to break up with Lavender ?_

**Why ? You only like Hermione ! And Hermione only likes you ! She cried that night you kissed Lavender.**

_Yeah right ! And then attack me with a bunch of birds with sharp beaks._

**So you like Lavender ?**

_I don't know. I haven't feel anything like people in love usually feel. Like heart pounding , blushing , etc. She mostly just want to snog me._

**I knew the snog part. Everyone does Ron.**

Hermione can't find any other note passing parchments. So she kept looking at everything and found two interesting envelopes. Both written on it : "Don't open until I'm 25. TOP SECRET.

Hermione open one of it. It was Harry's. There are some secrets Harry would share to Ron.

**It's been 25 years , Ron. I would probably be married now. I hope. So here it is , My crushes :**

**Year 1 : Not interested in any girls**

**Year 2 : No one looks pretty for me.**

**Year 3 : Still hasn't found anyone.**

**Year 4 : Cho Chang. ( I can't date her though. She's with somebody else now.)**

**Year 5 : Cho Chang. ( This time I kissed her !)**

**Year 6 : Ginny Weasley. ( Please don't kill me.)**

**Year 7 : Ginny Weasley . ( Even she's not near me , I still like her. A lot. )**

****For Your Information , Ron : **

***I never had a feeling for Filch.**

***I knew you probably write down Hermione Granger all over your parchment by now.**

Then Hermione open the second envelope to read what's in it. As she thought , she found Ron's writing all over the parchment. She smiled again for the hundredth time today.

_Hey Harry. It has been 25 years. Maybe I'm married now. I really hope I am. So , here you go , My crushes :_

_Year 1 : My mum is prettier than Hogwarts girls._

_Year 2 : I think Hermione became hotter_

_Year 3 : Hermione Granger ( I think . Not sure though. )_

_Year 4 : Hermione Granger ( Still not sure. But she's pretty hot too now. Don't laugh )_

_Year 5 : Hermione Granger_

_Year 6 : Hermione Granger ( I know I'm dating Lavender this year , but she's ridiculous. Hermione's better )_

_Year 7 : Hermione Granger. _

_Forever : Hermione Granger. I hope._

_*Harry , you won't write Filch's name , right ?_

_*By the way Harry , Do you think Hermione Weasley is a good name ?_

Hermione could feel tears going through her cheeks and dropped on her lap very quickly. It maybe just a few words , but it means so much to her. Hermione Weasley ...

She put the letters inside the envelopes again. Put it inside the box , close it , and put it into Ron's closet again , neatly , like never been opened. She's still crying.

"Oi Hermione , why are you opening my closet ?" asked Ron from the door.

"I .. I uh .. Can't find my book." said Hermione sobbing a little.

"Hermione , " Ron walk towards her. Looking into her eyes. "You crying ? You're crying because you can't find your book ? Oh Merlin , I'm so sorry , I just thought if I hide it , you couldn't find it , you'll come back and play quidditch with me. I just want to mess with you a little , don't cr-"

Before Ron could finish his sentence , Hermione hug him. Letting her tears drop on his shoulder. Ron stopped talking for a while , kissing the top of her head , patting her back.

"Your book is behind that Chudley Cannon poster. Don't cry again." said Ron innocently.

"Yeah. Thanks." Hermione let go of Ron. Walked to take her book from behind the poster. She walk back towards Ron. Whisper to his ears.

"Ron , will you love me forever ?" asked Hermione in a sudden. She found Ron's ears turned bright red , almost as red as his hair.

"I will be." answered Ron giving a peck to Hermione. Ron's still surprised that Hermione asked him that question in a sudden. He's also confused , he messed with Hermione loads of times , but this time , she cried because of it ?

It's dinner time already. Ron and Hermione walk down the stairs together , talking about Ron's quidditch game , laughing together. They finally got down stairs. Hermione then walk to Ginny , passing Harry.

"Ron , why's Hermione crying ? What did you do to her this time ?" asked Harry after looking at Hermione's bright red nose.

"I don't know mate. Really. I only hid her book behing my poster. And when I came in , she's looking for her book inside my closet , while crying." answered Ron also confused. Harry looked puzzled.

"She's crying just because you hid her book ? I thought you've done it hundred times before this ?" Harry asked again.

"That's the weird part , mate." answered Ron.

"Wait ! She's looking in your closet ? She didn't saw the box that contains our doodles right ?" Harry asked Ron hopefully he'll answer no.

"I don't think she did. It's hidden 'deep' inside my closet. She won't look that far." answered Ron to Harry. Harry looked relieved.

"Thank Merlin she didn't see it." said Harry again.

"Yeah , thank Merlin. I would've been embarassing if she did." said Ron. Then the two of them sit down and eat dinner with the others. Hermione seems to be smiling all the time that night.

********Well , we all know one thing , Ron's wrong , Hermione DID see their doodles.*******


End file.
